From Such Great Heights
by Madam Sakamoto
Summary: N sat across from her, shrugging slightly as he gazed out the window. "I have no idea if we'll be able to see them or not… But, you know, I love Ferris Wheels. The circular motion… The mechanics… They're like collections of elegant formulas." -N/White-


_I've been playing __this a lot recently (bashing in faces at the local gym helps with stress, FYI) and decided this needed to be written. __This is basically my: _What could have happened. _(And what would have happened, had I been completely in control, thank you very much...)_

* * *

><p>White stepped into the Ferris Wheel's capsule, eyes scanning the interior as N followed her in and closed the door behind them. "Do you really think we'll be able to see the Team Rocket members from in here?" She asked softly, taking a seat on one of the benches.<p>

N sat across from her, shrugging slightly as he gazed out the window. "I have no idea if we'll be able to see them or not… But, you know, I love Ferris Wheels. The circular motion… The mechanics… They're like collections of elegant formulas."

White smiled slightly, shifting closer to the window as she took in the view of Nimbasa, bright lights dotting the semi-darkness of the city. "Yeah, I have to agree."

She was still smiling as she looked up at N and caught him looking at her. As she raised an eyebrow, he shifted his gaze back onto the window, cheeks turning a dusty rose.

"N, are you alright?" White asked, tilting her head to one side.

N cast her a look out of the corner of his eye, but didn't turn to look at her fully. "Perfectly fine, White. Don't worry about me."

White smiled slightly and turned her gaze back onto the window, the lights of the city growing smaller as the capsule slowly raised them higher into the Nimbasa sky.

"White, you're… Not like some of the other people I've met." N said suddenly. "I like you."

White turned to look at him, laughing softly. "I like you too. You're… Different." She felt her cheeks start to burn as he gave her an amused look. "I-in a good way, I mean. Different in a good way!"

N chuckled softly, shifting to sit next to her. "I guessed as much…" He took a few moments to study her features, green eyes gently gliding over her pale skin.

White felt her cheeks turn pink, looking at her shoes. "Ah, N…"

"Yes, White?"

"Wh-why are you trying to liberate the Pokémon?"

N blinked. "I don't like the way Trainers are treating them. I believe Pokémon should be free… If they're kept in Poké-Balls, they cannot sing, their voices cannot be heard… Does that make sense?"

White looked back up at him. "But, if a Trainer is treating her Pokémon well… Treating them with respect and kindness… Would that be alright?"

N smiled slightly at her. "A Trainer such as yourself, you mean?"

White nodded slightly.

N tilted his head to one side, considering the question for a long moment as he consulted the sky outside the window, an arm slowly snaking across the back of the bench to rest behind White's shoulders. "I would have to ask if you agree with me, first of all."

White blinked. "Of course I do! No creature deserves to be tormented or trapped, human or Pokémon."

N leaned in closer, a smile sliding onto his lips. "It's nice to hear someone else say so…"

And then his lips were hovering over hers, and she felt her breath catch in her throat.

There was a span of time the length of a heartbeat where they stayed like that, breath mingling and ghosting over each other's skin, and then White closed the distance between them, pressing her lips to N's.

Fingers were lost in locks of hair and hats were quickly tossed to the floor so that the two Trainers could explore the plains of green and brown hair more thoroughly. Foreheads pressed together gently, green eyes meeting blue as the two Trainers gazed at each other and caught their breath.

"Perhaps I should have asked you to liberate something else…" N said softly, eyes brightening with a mischievous glint.

White went scarlet, pulling away as though N had just burnt her. She snatched her hat from the floor and moved over to the door of the capsule, cheeks still flaming.

N chuckled softly, moving to stand behind her as the Ferris Wheel slowed to a halt and White slid the door open, attempting to escape back into the amusement park.

N gently grabbed her wrist before she could run off, gently pulling her around to face him so that he could press a kiss to her forehead.

"I'll be waiting for you, White. When you're ready, I know you'll come find me." He smiled softly, pulling his hat back on and slipping past her out the door.

White stood there in the doorway of the capsule, her blush slowly fading as a little boy and girl came to stand in front of her. "Hey, Miss, are you getting off?" The little boy blinked up at her, head cocked to one side.

White stared at the little girl's hand clasped in his and smiled slightly. "Yeah. I just had to come down from the clouds first…"

* * *

><p><em>Ah! Why are the Pokémon 'Rival' characters all so cute? Specifically N and Silver. <em>_Anyway, this makes me giggle, and I have to give credit to _Wazy _and her _If-So-Fact-So _video for inspiring this._

_Reviews are always welcome!_

* * *

><p>All characters and locations <em>belong to:<em> Nintendo _and_ Satoshi Tajiri

* * *

><p>The song '<em>From Such Great <em>_Heights_' _belongs to: _The Postal Service


End file.
